Desprestigio
by Atori-chan
Summary: "Escuchadme bien niños, para el 14 de febrero quiero que me hagáis un cuento con el tema del amor y la amistad." ¿Qué tiene que ver este sumario con el título? Pues mucho.


**SUMARY: **"Escuchadme bien niños, para el 14 de febrero quiero que me hagáis un cuento con el tema del amor y la amistad." ¿Qué tiene que ver este sumario con el título? Pues mucho.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Parejas secundarias: **Takeru x Hikari; Ken x Miyako

**Género:**_ Romance, Humor y Fantasía_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**DESPRESTIGIO**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-¿Habéis traído todos vuestros cuentos? –había preguntado la maestra para niños de tercero de primaria. Una mujer muy bonachona, donde era fácil que los niños la quisiesen.

-¡Síiii! –corearon los dieciocho niños al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero en leer su cuento?

Inmediatamente, muchas manos se alzaron en alto con ganas de ser el primero en leer su trabajo. Algunos estiraban más sus manos para destacar sobre sus compañeros de clase.

-A ver –los ojos verdes de la profesora se pasearon por todos sus alumnos, quiénes deseosos querían leer sus cuentos. Entonces se decidió por uno de ellos-. Aki-kun, ¿podrías leernos tu cuento?

La decepción en los diecisiete alumnos se hizo patente, todo lo contrario al pequeño pelirrojo de ocho años que con el papel en la mano, asomó una dulce y tierna sonrisa, llena de entusiasmo.

Al otro lado de la clase, donde se encontraba el patio de digimons, dos Tsunomons y dos Pyokomons observaban con especial atención a aquel niño pelirrojo.

Un cuento con tema del amor y la amistad, por Akito Ishida. Basados en mi papá y mi mamá.

Título: _El rey de la amistad y la reina del amor._

Erase una vez dos reyes conocidos como el rey de la amistad y su reina, la reina del amor. Una pareja que había pasado por malas experiencias.

Su relación había estado prohibida antes de que pudieran casarse. Pues la reina del amor estaba comprometida con su amigo de la infancia, el rey del valor. A pesar de que el rey del valor amaba a la reina del amor, ella amaba al rey de la amistad, el mejor amigo del rey del valor. Aunque el rey de la amistad también amaba a la reina del amor, no quería provocar una guerra contra su mejor amigo y tenía que pensar en sus súbditos y en su hermano pequeño, el príncipe de la esperanza.

La reina del amor se sentía igual de triste que el rey de la amistad. No poder estar con la persona que tanto amaba, y estar obligada a casarse con el rey del valor, no le gustaba nada. Pero como amaba al rey de la amistad, entendía que su relación provocaría una guerra sangrienta que afectaría a todos los reinos.

Sin embargo, sucedió un escándalo que fue la salvación y el des… des… (Intentando leer aquella palabra tan complicada) des- pres- ti- gio (Deletreándola) para la reina del amor.

El rey del valor, cansado del poco interés de la reina del amor, había tenido una amante y que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Como en la época medieval los actos de los hombres se pasaban por alto, al rey del valor no le hicieron nada. Incluso llegó a casarse con aquella amante.

Pero la pobre reina del amor, sufrió insultos por parte del pueblo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, le tiraban comida podrida, como si quisieran considerarla una mujer incapaz de servir a su pueblo y peor que las mujeres del pueblo.

Fue entonces cuando apareció el rey de la amistad para salvarla y llevarla a su reino con intenciones de casarse con ella.

Sin embargo, los consejeros se lo prohibieron. Una reina que había sido insultada y que en todas las cortes se conocía como la reina incapaz de reinar, haría que su propio rey cayese en ese mismo destino.

Pero la determinación del rey de la amistad era firme, además contaba con el apoyo del rey del valor, ya que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Al final, los consejeros accedieron, pero con ciertas condiciones.

El rey de la amistad tenía prohibido tener hijos con la reina del amor. Los consejeros temían que el niño no fuese hijo de su rey, y que eso des… des… des- pres- ti- gia- se (Volviendo a deletrear) más al rey de la amistad.

La segunda condición es que el príncipe de la esperanza fuese nombrado como príncipe heredero.

Tanto el rey de la amistad como la reina del amor aceptaron aquellas condiciones.

Como los padres del rey de la amistad y del príncipe de la esperanza habían muerto cuando el joven príncipe tenía seis meses, el rey de la amistad había querido al príncipe de la esperanza de cinco años como a un hijo suyo. Además, el príncipe de la esperanza se había encariñado con la reina del amor. Y ella también se había encariñado con aquel pequeño príncipe.

Los años fueron pasando y el consejo y el pueblo empezaron a olvidar lo sucedido con su querida reina del amor. Con el paso del tiempo, la reina del amor se había ganado el cariño del pueblo con su bondad, dulzura y compresión. Y aunque tenían el permiso de tener hijos, el rey de la amistad y la reina del amor, se sentían bien así.

Por otra parte, el príncipe de la esperanza había crecido convirtiéndose en un joven apuesto y que se había enamorado de la hija del rey del valor, la princesa de la luz.

Ambos príncipes se casaron, consiguiendo unir dos reinos amigos y todos vivieron felices para siempre. Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Con esas palabras, Piyomon terminaba de contarle el relato a su amiga humana.

Tras haber escuchado el relato del pequeño y encantador Aki, Piyomon junto a Gabumon habían evolucionado a sus formas de siempre para correr y contárselo a sus queridos amigos.

En días anteriores, tanto la pareja humana como de digimons, habían visto al pequeño Aki muy entregado en su cuento para clase, haciendo alguna que otra pregunta sobre cómo habían comenzado sus padres.

Cuando supieron que el tema era sobre el amor y la amistad y que se basaba en ellos, tanto Yamato como Sora, tuvieron interés en saber qué estaría escribiendo. Pero el pequeño Ishida se había mostrado iracundo y ocultado incluso a su compañero Tsunomon el cuento que estaba escribiendo.

-Es muy lindo –comentó Sora con una sonrisa, sentada en el sofá del salón con las manos entrelazadas-. Aki-kun ha tenido muchísima imaginación. ¿No crees lo mismo, Yama? –mirando a su marido que estaba a su lado, apoyado contra el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que eso lo ha sacado de esos culebrones animados de digimons que ve todos los días –expuso con ligero fastidio-. Tendré que ver si realmente son recomendados para un niño de ocho años.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Con solo ver treinta segundos, te acabarás enganchando –comentó Gabumon, siendo uno de los afectados.

Sora soltó una pequeña risa hacia su marido y digimon, y luego se centró en el suyo propio.

-Está claro a quién hace referencia con el rey del valor, el príncipe de la esperanza y la princesa de la luz. Se nota que los quiere y al final no los ha dejado como malos –dijo Piyomon aún emocionada con el cuento del más pequeño y el más mimado de la familia.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo, porque ha dejado que los dos protagonistas no tuvieran hijos. Podía haber hecho alusión a su querida hermana y a él mismo.

-Eso también nos preguntamos nosotros –contestó Gabumon-. Cuando la clase terminó, fuimos a felicitarlo y de paso a preguntárselo. Y él contestó…

.

_-Es que en la época medieval si una mujer no cumplía una norma, la mandaban a la hoguera y no quería que mi mamá fuese quemada –había dicho con pena como si eso pudiera haber sucedido realmente._

.

La respuesta inocente del más pequeño de la casa hizo que Sora volviera a soltar una pequeña risa. Mientras que Yamato solo meneaba la cabeza. Sin importar que fuese en un cuento inventado, Aki tenía un corazón de oro, donde no dejaría que su querida madre pasase por cosas crueles.

-Realmente es un encanto –Sora no podía estar más orgullosa de su pequeño.

-¡Hay que ver! –Le siguió Yamato-. Y 'desprestigio'. ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacó ese niño semejante palabra?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta fue abierta por el más pequeño de la familia. A su lado, igual de efusivo, estaba Tsunomon.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –lanzándose a las piernas de su padre y luego a los brazos de su madre.

-¿Y Nat-chan? –preguntó Piyomon ante la falta de su hermana mayor.

Por la puerta que estaba abierta, aparecía una rubia con paso calmado, con su Pyokomon descansando en su cabeza y con las manos ocupadas en un libro que leía concentradamente.

Que actuara de forma mecánica como si el libro fuese muy interesante, tomó especial importancia en la pareja de humanos. Al divisar el título de aquel libro, compartieron miradas comprendiendo de dónde había sacado Aki semejante palabra.

.

_El desprestigio de Ken Ichijoji_

Ensayo escrito por Takeru Ishida.

Sinopsis: Ken Ichijoji aunque había sido un Niño Elegido como nosotros, había caído en las redes de la oscuridad. Tras descubrir su error, sufrió el desprestigio de ciertos digimons y de algunos de nosotros, incluyéndome. La historia de cómo la confianza, la amistad y el amor ayudan a que alguien pueda salir adelante y convertirse en un mejor elegido.

Dedicado a Ken Ichijoji, a su mujer, Miyako Ichijoji, sus hijos (Minami, Osamu y Ren).

Dedicado también a mi hermano Yamato Ishida (que a su manera también ha pasado por esta experiencia), a su mujer, Sora Ishida, sus hijos y mis queridos sobrinos (Natsumi y Akito). A mis padres Hiroaki Ishida y Natsuko Ishida (que volvieron a casarse).

Y sobre todo a mi mujer, Hikari Ishida y mis dos hijos (Isaki y Takeshi) que me animaron a escribir este ensayo.

Porque no importa cuánto bajo caigas, si cuentas con el apoyo de una sola persona, podrás seguir hacia adelante y convertirte en una persona mejor.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Feliz San Valentín o como se dice en otro lado, feliz día del amor y de la amistad.

Como últimamente me pasa, mis decisiones en fechas señaladas son espontáneas, donde me digo que tengo que hacer algo de mis parejas. Pretendía hacer un amv, pero eso me llevaba más tiempo y no estaba inspirada.

Y aquí apareció esta idea, esta misma mañana mientras estaba en la ducha. En serio, que las ideas se me vienen de repente. Y para mí también es un misterio de cómo surgió mientras me estaba duchando.

Pues este es mi regalo de Valentín para todos los fans soratienses. Espero que vosotros me regaléis un review a cambio. Aunque también me vale chocolate.

'Atori'


End file.
